Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 \times 1 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 8 }{ 8 } $
Solution: $ = 9 \times 1 + 2 \times 1 $ $ = 9 + 2 \times 1 $ $ = 9 + 2 $ $ = 11 $